His and His alone
by mrchibisuz
Summary: A few days ago before being kidnapped, Sakura was seen healing Sasuke by Madara. Madara plans to use her power to heal a dying man, but why? Also, Sasuke has seen Sakura kiss Naruto and now he plans to keep her for himself. why? Warning *Lemon* depends
1. The first encounter

Fanfiction-Naruto

Title- the encounter

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura 

Rated- pg-13

Sasuke has just fought the red Hokage again. although Madara comes between the fight. Sasuke is left dying by a tree. only left to be found by Sakura. will she kill him or allow him to live. stay toon. summary might change later on in the story.

(warning:Naruto and the original characters don't belong to me. they belong to masashi kishimoto. however, i will make some characters up. so please enjoy and give comments. rating might change, because there might be a lemon later on in the series. depends. u hve been "Warned")

_**Chapter one**_

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke slammed into the tree. His butt landed on the ground and as he looked up he was looking into the eyes of the red Hokage. This was the second time they were fighting and still the red Hokage was unstoppable.

_No, Sasuke growled_. There was no way in hell he was losing to the red Hokage again. Because Sasuke knew if he lost to the red Hokage there was no way he could destroy Konoha. If he couldn't defeat the red Hokage still, then he wouldn't complete his revenge, and he wouldn't clear the family name. If he lost here he wouldn't get to fight Naruto. Sasuke blinked and as he opened his eyes. They were red with the Mangekyō Sharingan. However, the red Hokage had smacked him in the face again before he even had the chance to use it. This time Sasuke was slammed into the floor. Sasuke tried to stand up, but both his legs were broken.

_If only Karin was here, Sasuke thought. But wait, she is no longer with me._ Sasuke closed his eyes as the red Hokage ran towards him. he was going to die here and now. So much for revenge. Sasuke smiled, his hair covering his face. _Good, death seems better then this damin hell._ Sasuke heard a slam. He opened his eyes to find Madara huddled over him.

"Sorry I'm late, boy," Madara said.

Sasuke smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes. "No one asked for your help."

"well, it looks lik you need it, boy," Madara said. Next thing Sasuke knew. Both Madara and the red Hokage began to fight both running towards the forest. Sasuke leaned his head on the tree behind him. still weak. Sasuke knew he was still weak.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura continued to walk the forest. She had lost the group when she had said she needed to go. It was embarrassing to mention to the boys why she had to leave them. However it was in Ninjas nature to be suspicous even if you knew the person well. She had hit Naruto on the head when he demanded why she wanted to leave the group. This time she was even more mad. She just had to tinkle there was no need for the group to leave.

"Dam in jerks," Sakura said out loud. "how dare they dit-ch… me"

Sakura froze. She couldn't believe the forest was half beaten, but what she couldn' t believe more was that she saw Sasuke lying unconsicous by a tree. _Must have been some fight, Sakura thought_. Sakura took a few steps towards Sasuke. She went on her knees her eyes on the unconsicous man. She placed 2 fingers on Sasuke's wrist. He was a live, but just barely. _**This is my oppurtinuity, Sakura thought as she placed her fingers around Sasuke's neck. This is my chance to kill him.**_

-to be continued.

***Okay this is my first fanfic posted online.i know it is short. I hope everyone enjoys. I would love to spoil the story, but you people must ask me for the next srry for the misspelling*  
><strong>


	2. The Healing

Fanfiction: Naruto

Title- The Healing

Main Character- Sasuke and Sakura

Rated- PG

**Chapter Two**

_**This is my chance, Sakura thought. This is my chance to kill him.**_ Sakura wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck. He was barely breathing, but Sakura didn't care, at least no more, or so she thought.

"Goodbye, Sasuke," Sakura said.

Sasuke opened his eyes only to find Sakura about to choke him. Without thinking, he pushed Sakura to the floor his sword's blade on her neck. Sakura gasped, trying to push Sasuke away, but he was much too strong even when injured. He pressed his sword's blade deeper into her neck until she began to bleed.

"Sasuke, please," Sakura gasped. "I just want to heal you."

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew Sakura wanted to kill him. However, he was already too weak and he knew he would die in any minute. He stared at Sakura as she gentle laid him on the tree. Sakura's hands began to glow. She gentle placed her glowing hands on Sasuke's chest, where the wound was far more deep then the others. Sakura glanced at the wound as tears stung her eyes. She wanted to cry. She only wanted to kill him, but if she tried he would most likely kill her. Heck, he might kill her even after she heals him.

Sakura began to shake. She was a trader now. If Konoha found out that she healed the most wanted man dead, she would surely pay the consequences. She hated this, hated him. In both directions she was in danger of losing her life. Sakura's hands slid from Sasuke's chest and on to the grass. She griped the grass as tears began to spill from her eyes one landing over Sasuke's belly button.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura right after a tear landed over his belly button. He could kill her here and now or better yet use her for his own gain. To heal him whenever someone tried to kill him again. At least she was more useful than the past.

"I hate this," Sakura whispered as she went back to healing him.

"Hate the fact that you are healing me, or the fact that you saw me, again," Sasuke asked in a calm voice.

"Both," Sakura answered. "You don't even know how much I hate you."

"That is a lie," Sasuke said a smile on his face.

"Dam it, "Sakura snapped as she stood up. " I hate you, more than you can imagine. Out of all people I want you dead the most."

"Really," Sasuke asked in a tempting voice as he stood up. He gentle wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck.

Sakura flinched. "What are you—" Before Sakura could finish her sentence Sasuke's lips landed on hers. At first, she did nothing too shocked to find him kissing her. Was she dreaming? But then her lips moved with his, turning this one kiss into a passionate one.

Sasuke moved his lips away from Sakura. "And you hate me the most?"

"I-I-I—"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura froze as she heard Naruto's voice.

"I owe you for this," Sasuke said then he vanished.

Sakura clinched her fist on her sides as tears continued to spill from her eyes. "I do hate you."

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he arrived. He froze as he noticed tears spilling from her eyes. "Sakura-chan, are you okay."

"Oh…yeah," Sakura lied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "So…um… what are we doing?"

**Madara's POV**

Madara felt a smile form on his face. He had noticed it. He had noticed Sakura healing Sasuke,

**_I could use her,_ Madara thought. _Oh, yes I can use her_.**

**-to be continued**

_**Madara just saw Sakura heal Sasuke and he believes he can use her. What for and why? What is going to happen next? Stay toon for more. **_

_-so here is the second chapter, although no one asked for it. Maybe it's because my story isn't complete. So I'll be writing some more later._

**wtyl**


	3. Regret

Fanfiction- Naruto

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Title- Regret

Rated- Pg. – 13

_Okay here is the third chapter which might take a twist of its own, and which many of you might not like. However, l write where the story leads me. I don't make it up the characters make it up for me. Also, I'm sorry it took about a week. I was somewhat busy._

Chapter three

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura continued to stare out her bedroom window. She along with her team had just returned from their mission and like always Sakura had just reported the mission to the Hokage. However, Sakura didn't tell Tsunade about Sasuke and about healing him. For sure, she would have to pay for healing an enemy.

Sakura took a sip of her hot chocolate. What was worse Sasuke had kissed her and she had kissed him back. Maybe he kissed her to make her regret healing him or regret having kissed the enemy, because so far it was working. Sakura sighed as she leaned on her bedroom wall. If it was her old self she would have been jumping with joy. However, that very kiss felt like poison to her lips.

"This can't continue," Sakura whispered. Tears stung her eyes, she wasn't stupid. She knew Sasuke had no interest in her and that is why she decided to move on. "I have to tell someone."

_But who,_ Sakura wondered._ But who would listen and not tell anyone?_

As if on cue, her bedroom window opened. It startled Sakura but she smiled when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto, how dare you enter a woman's bedroom," Sakura said trying to sound angry, but failed.

Naruto smiled, and then his smile vanished. He sat on the bed next to Sakura. "Are you okay?"

Sakura stared at Naruto. She turned away from him and climbed out of bed. "Wait here." Sakura said. Then she left her room. Naruto may not have looked it, but he sure was sharp. Naruto out of most would understand and out of most it was he who Sakura trusted the most.

Sakura went back to her room with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Sakura sighed in relief. Naruto still hadn't left her room. He was too busy staring at the picture by her bed.

"I wish things went back to the way they were," Naruto said.

Sakura set right next to him handing him the cup of chocolate. She got hers from the counter she placed it on.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"I, too, wish things went back to the way they were," Sakura said.

"You saw Sasuke earlier didn't you?" Naruto asked, he had sensed his chakra earlier before finding Sakura.

Sakura laughed, a laugh that did not reach her lips. " You really are sharp."

That is when Sakura told him everything. She even told him about the kiss and how afraid she was if the neighboring ninjas found out. Tears began to spill from her eyes and before she knew it she was in Naruto arms, held very close.

"I don't think Tsunade will be angry with you," Naruto said.

"I know but—"

'The other villagers will most likely want you dead," Naruto finished. "Don't worry Sakura I won't let the others hurt you, I promise."

Sakura pulled away from Naruto. Her eyes meeting his. He was such a great person even after all that has happened to him. "Naruto, would you kiss me?"

Naruto froze. He wasn't sure he heard right. But before he could say anything Sakura's lips were on his. At first Naruto did nothing, but then he kissed her back.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke had been watching from a distance. He clinched his fist causing an innocent branch to break in his hands. He had seen Naruto as a rival. He never really paid much attention to Sakura. He considered her to be annoying. It angered him though, to see them kiss. He would take Sakura away from Naruto. Why?

_Just to see him suffer_ _when I take her away,_ Sasuke thought. He knew Naruto had feelings for Sakura. That was one of the reason Naruto went after him. "So you want me to take Sakura?"

"Of course," Madara said. "She shouldn't hesitate with you."

Sasuke went back to staring at Naruto and Sakura who were still staring at the picture. Sasuke stared at Naruto who had his arms around Sakura. It angered him.

"Very well," Sasuke said, as he stood up. He jumped to the air and landed in one of konoha's buildings.

-**to be continued**

_Okay I'm not stupid. I know Sasuke loves Naruto. just kidding, but it does seem that way to me._

_**Anyhow, Naruto and Sakura had just kissed and Sasuke had seen it. We all know he plans to take her. But how? Will he be all sweet in gentle or cruel and evil? Stay toon for the next chapter.**_


	4. Kidnapped

Fanfic- Naruto

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Title- Kidnapped

Rated- PG-13

_Okay. Since it took me about a week to write another chapter I made the fourth. So perhaps many of you didn't like chapter three, but like I said earlier. The characters write the story for me. Well here is chapter four._

_(The characters don't belong to Me. they belong to the author who wrote Naruto. I don't know the authors name. Anyhow I will be making my own characters.)_

Chapter Four

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura followed Naruto toward the front door of her house. Naruto could have left from the window, but Sakura asked him to leave from the front door. She wanted to be with him a little longer. Sakura had her head on Naruto shoulder and her right hand was holding his left.

The kiss she had shared with Naruto felt so different from the kiss she had with Sasuke. This kiss with Naruto, felt so right. She kind of assumed Naruto would be angry with her, but no. maybe he just didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Well, I guess this is bye, then," Naruto said.

"Yeah,"

Naruto kissed Sakura on the lips before leaving. Sakura couldn't help but lean on the door and watch him leave. "I love you, Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"Well, well who knew my daughter would bring a boy to the house."

Sakura flinched. She turned to find her mom leaning on the wall. Sakura's mom looked somewhat like Sakura, but instead of pink hair her mom had light purple hair and her eyes were hazel. Sakura's mom was extremely beautiful.

_If only I looked like her,_ Sakura thought. "Relax mom, it was only Naruto."

"Naruto hm…" Sakura's mom smiled. "last time I checked you didn't even like him."

Sakura felt her cheeks burn. "You saw that?"

Sakura's mom nodded.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura ran upstairs toward her room. Her cheeks were burning as she slammed the door in her room. "How embarrassing."

"You sure seem to be having fun,"

Sakura flinched. She turned her head toward the voice. Sakura felt fear rush toward her body. "S-s-Sasuke? Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I came to kidnap you," Sasuke answered in a calm voice.

"What?" Sakura demanded. "Why?"

"Under orders."

Sakura glanced at her window which was inches from her reach. She knew she couldn't fight Sasuke. For one, he was stronger than her and two she was a medic ninja not a fighter. Meaning, Sakura was plain weak.

"Remember I healed you Sasuke," Sakura said as she began inching toward the window. "You owe me."

"True I owe you," Sasuke said as he began inching toward Sakura. "But I am already paying you by not letting the villagers know."

Sakura glared at Sasuke. Then she ran toward the window only to be captured by Sasuke and slammed toward the floor.

_Oh no,_ Sakura thought. _Not this again._

Sasuke hit Sakura on the neck causing Sakura to blackout. He then lifted Sakura into his arms.

"Sakura?" Sasuke heard Sakura's mom call from down stairs. She was most likely running up to see how her daughter was doing. "Is everything okay in your room?"

Sasuke ran out the window with Sakura in his arms, before the door to Sakura's room opened. He ran as far as he could, until he knew he was safe. He stared at Sakura's face. He never noticed until now, but the woman in his arms had grown to be very beautiful.

"You don't know how lucky you are," Sasuke whispered then he left the village.

**Madara's hideout**

"Here," Sasuke said as he placed Sakura by Madara's feet. "I'm going to my room."

"Thanks, boy," Madara said just as Sasuke left the room.

**Madara POV**

Madara glanced at one of his followers. "Place her in a room that is indestructible. Make sure to lock it so she doesn't escape."

"Yes, my lord," the man said. He placed Sakura in his arms and left.

'What do you want with her boss?" Another man asked.

"You'll see," Madara answered.

**To be continued**

**_Sakura has just been kidnapped. But what does Madara plan to use her for? To be continued._**

_okay so it might not be a great chapter, but i needed to get Sakura out of the village by being kidnapped by Sasuke. and that is what i got. well to be continued_


	5. Sakura meets Madara

Fanfic- Naruto

Main character- Sakura and Sasuke

Title- Sakura meets Madara

Rated- pg.13

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to the creator of Naruto whose name I forgot. Keep it a secret k ;). I will be making my own characters, which still haven't appeared)_

**Chapter Five**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura woke up as a bright light hit her face. At first Sakura didn't want to get up. She was so sleepy and tired and the bed she was in was so comfortable it almost felt like heaven. Sakura rubbed one of her eyes as sleep tried to consume her again. Then Sakura remembered. She sat up as fast as the memory hit her. That was right. Sakura was in her room when suddenly she blacked out. Sakura glanced around the new room she was in.

_For someone who kidnapped me,_ _they sure placed me in a nice room,_ Sakura thought. The room Sakura was in had a full sized bed. The covers were so beautiful that Sakura would have done anything to steal them. The walls were gray almost making it seem like she was in a cave, which perhaps was true. Although, for a cave it had a window with bars on it like a prison. Maybe she was a prisoner, but ignoring the bars and the gray walls the room was actually beautiful. It was a big room, bigger than the one in Sakura's bedroom. It had its own living room which went well with this room. Then there was a hallway next to it.

Sakura climbed off her bed. She went inside the hallway, which was beautiful in its own way. It had candle lights that lit toward a big closet, which was almost the size of Sakura's bedroom. Sakura opened the closet door. She froze by the door. There were four Akatsuki robes. That was right she was now in enemy turf. There were other clothes which Sakura ignored. She leaned at the wall inside the closet.

_How did I get here?_ Sakura wondered._ I remember seeing Sasuke in my room and being knocked out by him. He must have kidnapped me and brought me to the Akatsuki. But which Akatsuki would want me?_

Sakura left the closet. She didn't follow the hallway any further it would most likely lead to a bathroom or so she hoped. However, Sakura had no attentions on finding out. She ran toward the only window in this room. She had to escape and go back to Konoha. She had to see Naruto who was now her lover. Why had she kissed Naruto? Well something told her to kiss him and it felt so right, and being in his arms it felt like no one could hurt her in his arms. She wanted to see Naruto and the others, and maybe report to Lady Tsunade the Akatsuki's hideout.

Sakura punched the wall in hopes it would break, but nothing. What? Sakura wondered in shock. Her fist could break anything and especially walls. Sakura punched the wall again with all her might, but still nothing. Then she punched the window bars and still nothing.

"Dammit!" Sakura snapped as she continued to punch the wall over and over again. Then Sakura slide toward the floor as tears began to spill from her eyes. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. Sakura stood up as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She punched the wall again and again until her fist began to bleed. "Break dammit!"

"No matter how many times you punch the wall or the window it's not going to break."

Sakura turned toward the direction of the voice. Standing by the open door was Sasuke. Sakura glared at him. How dare he do this to her. She should have just killed him when she had the chance.

"This room is built so that nothing can get in or out." Sasuke continued.

Sakura glared at him. She ran toward him ready to punch him, but he dodged it like nothing. Sakura turned around ready to punch him again, only to have Sasuke grab her fist.

"You can't possible hurt me, even if you tried," Sasuke said squeezing Sakura fist to the point where it felt like her bones would crack.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"Madara wants to see you," Sasuke answered. "And don't think you can get away. This cave is indestructible. That is why Madara choose to put you in here."

"You bastard," Sakura snapped. "You asshole, you truly deserve the death penalty."

Sasuke smiled, yet another smile that did not reach his eyes. He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her deeper into the cave.

**Konoha Village**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto ran into Tsunade office anger in his eyes. He caught sight of Sakura's mom and dad standing by Tsunade, Sakura's mom was crying blaming herself for the loss of her daughter. Her dad continued to hold on to his wife afraid she would break and fall at any moment. It was rare for the Harunos to be crying for their daughter, but that was because Sakura always told them where she was going or why she was leaving. Naruto had met with Sakura's parents several times before. They were good people and sometimes they invited him for dinner. He would always wonder if his life would have been that way if his parents were both still alive. Sometimes Sakura's dad would call him son and it sometimes made Naruto want to cry with joy. Whenever Sakura's mom would hear Naruto was coming she would make a bowl of ramen for him, even though Sakura thought it was annoying. She got even more annoyed when her mom suggested they go out. That she would love to have Naruto as a son-in-law. Naruto hated to see them this way. Crying, this family was high spirited and full of energy and they should be that way.

"Granny Tsunade, where is Sakura?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know, Naruto," Lady Tsunade said annoyed. It was stressing enough to have the Harunos begging Tsunade to find their daughter. She especially hated seeing Mrs. Haruno full of tears, but it also hurt Lady Tsunade to know that her pupil was missing. She just had to act strong and act as if nothing happened, for now.

"All I heard was that she was most likely kidnapped," Tsunade explained.

"What?" Naruto demanded. "How could you let her get kidnapped?"

"Calm down Naruto," Lady Tsunade snapped. "I've already sent Kiba and his family to go and look for her. Once I get the news that she is found, I will let you get her."

"What? I can't wait that long," Naruto snapped. "She might get killed."

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi said as he entered the office. "They must have kidnapped her for a reason and if so they would most likely not kill her."

Naruto sighed. He glanced at the floor he clinched his fist at his side. He had promised her. He had promised Sakura, that he would protect her and he wanted to keep that promise. "Please, Lady Tsunade, she means the world to me."

"Naruto," Mrs. Haruno said.

"I know, Naruto," Lady Tsunade said as tears began to spill from her eyes. Man it was hard to hold her emotions in when she could see the pain in Naruto's eyes. Mrs. Haruno had told her about Sakura and Naruto, and she was happy Sakura choose him. "I care about her a much as you do, but in another way. Don't worry once Kiba and his family find her. Well both go and get her."

Naruto sighed again in defeat. He didn't want to argue with Lady Tsunade especially when she too looked so hurt. "Alright."

**Sakura POV**

Sakura continued to glare at Sasuke as he pulled her deeper and deeper into this cave. She wondered how big this cave was, but she hated the fact that she was being treated like a little kid. She tried to pull her wrist away from his grip, but man was he strong. She hated this, hated him, and hated everything about this. They stopped by a door, which Sasuke had opened. He tightened his grip on Sakura and led her inside the room. Sakura felt her eyes widened. This place reeked and smelled of death and the room was plain depressing.

"Here you go," Sasuke said to Madara as he threw Sakura in front of him. Sakura turned and glared at Sasuke.

"You know you should treat women with more respect," Sakura snapped.

"Well, well so this your old teammate eh, Sasuke," Madara said. "Sakura Haruno, she is quite beautiful."

Sakura glanced at the man named Madara. He hid his face in an orange mask, which made Sakura suspicious as to why he wore a mask. Maybe he was afraid someone would still his identity or something.

_Stupid,_ Sakura thought. _Maybe he wasn't the real Madara and just wanted to be._

"Sakura is it," Madara said. "Just a few days ago I saw you heal Sasuke."

Sakura glared at him then at the floor. "Yeah, so, I regret it now."

"Well, I must say your healing is magnificent," Madara said. "And I need that power."

"What for?" Sakura demanded.

**"Too heal him," Madara said as he moved from his spot revealing a man almost about to die.**

**_-to be continued_**

_**Okay, Sakura has just woken up in an indestructible cave and Sasuke is pretty much being in asshole to her. Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, and Mrs. and Mr. Haruno are dying to know the whereabouts of Sakura. And Sakura has just met Madara who has asked her to heal a dying man, but who is this man and why does Madara want him healed?**_

_Okay I'm assuming Sakura hasn't really met Madara fully. She seen him and heard of him, but perhaps never got the chance to "really meet him". Anyway, perhaps many of you are dying for it to be all SasuSaku, but don't worry the story will get there and there will be romance, but for now it's all SakuNaru._

_Anyway, I would like to thank those people who so far encouraged me to continue with this story although I thought it wasn't good. So to those who support me I will continue the story for you. _


	6. The mysterious man

Fanfic- Naruto

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Title- the Mysterious man

Rate- m

_(The characters don't belong to Me. they belong to the author who wrote Naruto. I don't know the authors name. I will be making my own characters.)_ _It's not the lemon scene, yet, but there is a bit of blood to those who can't stand blood or badly beaten people or people getting abused. So I advise you not to read this chapter if you think it is gruesome._

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** _I don't want you guys having nightmares k._

**Chapter Six**

**"Too heal him," Madara said** as he moved from his spot revealing a man almost about to die.

Sakura gasped in shocked as she saw the man lying by the wall. Tears stung her eyes, although she didn't know the man seeing him made her want to cry. He looked badly beaten, so bad that he almost did not look human. Bruises covered his face; blood was smeared all over him some of it falling from his mouth and nose. His hands and legs were badly broken and it looked like he hadn't eaten for years. This was sad, truly sad. Before Sakura even knew it she was already moving toward the man. Her hands began to glow, she was about to place her hands on his chest when she stopped halfway.

_What am I doing?_ Sakura wondered. _He is an enemy. I can't just heal him._

Sakura stood up and glared at Madara. "As sad as this is, I'm not healing him."

Madara moved away from his second spot. "If you don't heal him, then I'm afraid you can't leave."

"I would rather die than heal another enemy," Sakura said. She had already betrayed Konoha for healing Sasuke; she wasn't going to do it again. She wasn't going to betray Konoha again.

"Very well, I'll let you stay in this room for an hour if you still don't change your mind you'll stay another hour and another and we will repeat the same thing tomorrow."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"So if I were you, I would start healing him now," Madara finished then he left the room along with his followers and Sasuke. Sakura ran toward the door, but it closed before she could get out.

"Dammit," Sakura snapped. She wanted to punch the door but her fists were still hurting from earlier. She was about to heal them but stopped. Why should she heal herself if she couldn't heal the man behind her? Sakura sat on the floor her eyes on the door. She didn't want to look at the man. The least she could do was ignore him, but not the smell that surrounded this room.

**Konoha Village**

Kiba and his family had just returned from their search for the missing Kunoichi. All their faces looked grim and disappointed. The Inuzuka clan had never failed a search. They had searched and searched, but Sakura's sent was scattered all over the place making it hard to find her. Whoever kidnapped her had thought up a good strategy. Although there was one thing for sure, Sasuke had kidnapped her.

"What, but why would Sasuke kidnap Sakura?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"I don't know, Naruto," Kiba said annoyed.

Naruto growled in anger he turned to leave Lady Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Lady Tsunade demanded.

"To find Sakura and kill Sasuke for kidnapping her," Naruto answered in anger then he left the office.

"Naruto, wait!" Lady Tsunade yelled.

**The cave**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke continued to walk the corridors of the cave. He was ordered to go and see if Sakura had given up yet which he doubted. It had been hours and hours and she continued to refuse to heal the strange man.

_She has grown,_ Sasuke thought. _She is not annoying as she used to be. She has become a true ninja_.

Sasuke opened the door to the dead man's room, although the dead man wasn't dead yet. He found Sakura chained to a wall that forced her to stare at him. She had her eyes closed refusing to stare at him even now.

_Clever_, Sasuke thought.

Sakura opened her eyes and they met Sasuke's. She didn't glare at him, instead she looked away, perhaps to mad to even look at him. In away Sasuke felt somewhat sorry for her. She was a high spirited girl with kindness and strength beyond reason. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment. She looked so weak and fragile perhaps because she hadn't eaten yet.

"You should just heal him," Sasuke said.

Sakura shook her head. She would never heal another enemy unless ordered by her comrades, and these people were no comrades. "Please," Sakura whispered as a tear slid down her eyes and from her cheeks. "Please, get me out of this room."

"Can't,"

"Please get me out of this room!" Sakura cried her eyes meeting his. "I won't run away, I promise."

Sasuke sighed. He did owe her. He went and got the keys to the chains that tied her wrist. He knew Madara was evil in his own way, he never imagined him to be this cruel though. Sasuke pretty much understood though. The man Madara wanted healed was beyond powerful and would definitely help Madara win this war. That was only if Sakura was willing to heal him.

Sakura took a hold of her wrist as the chains slid from her hands. She stood up and followed Sasuke toward her new room.

"I advise you take a bath in the meantime I will get you something to eat," Sasuke said.

Before Sasuke closed the door to Sakura's room he heard her gasp a buddle of tears.

"Well, well my boy," Madara said. Sasuke didn't even seem surprised as he saw Madara. "You should have left her in that room a little longer. I'm sure she would have given in."

"No matter how harsh the circumstance is a ninja never gives in," Sasuke said. "I'm going to go get her some food."

Madara smiled. "Feeling sorry for your old teammate, Sa-su-ke?"

"No, I just owe her," Sasuke answered.

By the time Sasuke entered the room he found Sakura lying asleep on her bed. She had already taken a bath and she had on some black sweats. He placed the bowl of rice and the cup of tea on the counter. He then sat by her. He got a lock of Sakura's pink hair and traced it with his fingers. She had truly grown beautiful surprised that he never noticed. Maybe, because he saw her as an annoying little girl, who he wanted to pay no mind to. He then placed his hand on Sakura shoulder gentle waking her up from her sleep.

"A few more minutes, mom," Sakura whispered causing Sasuke to swallow a laugh. Then she woke up her eyes meeting Sasuke's. "Sasuke?"

"I brought you some food," Sasuke said as he got off the bed. "You should eat. Then you may sleep."

Sakura glanced at the food next to her bed, and then her eyes met Sasuke's in an evil stare. "This is your fault, and now you suspect me to eat something you made."

"Technically I didn't make it," Sasuke said. "And I'd be careful in how I speak to the person who saved me or he might not save you again tomorrow."

"Asshole," Sakura mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you for the food," Sakura said as she took the bowl of rice.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura watched Sasuke leave the room. She got the bowl of rice and threw it at the door only to have it hit the ground. Sakura felt her stomach growl. She glanced at the rice that hit the ground regretting tossing it. She turned away from the rice and laid on her bed. She was going to have nightmares for sure. She closed her eyes. Sakura knew she was being cruel by not healing that badly beaten man, but if it meant helping the enemy she wouldn't do it. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes again.

"Gosh, what'd I do to deserve this," Sakura whispered as tears slid from her eyes. She still reeked of death and that mysterious man she could not forget. "Naruto, I want to see Naruto."

**Naruto's POV**

**"Sakura, wait for me, I promise I will find you," Naruto yelled to nothing but the air around him as he hopped from tree to tree. He would get his Sakura even it meant looking for her for eternity.**

_**-to be continued**_

_**Sakura is being forced to heal a man that Madara wants to use for war. And he would use any method to get what he wants, even if it means using Sakura's so called weakness. Will Naruto be able to save her in time? And is Sasuke willing to save her or not?**_

**-to be continued**

_Okay I really didn't like this chapter. I thought it was pretty sad and I felt sorry for Sakura, but if I were evil and wanted something. I would use any method even if it means torturing someone. I'm sorry Sakura but you have to bear with it a little bit longer. I'm also sorry for the readers who thought this was cruel, but endure it okay. I too think this is cruel. ;(_


	7. She belongs to me

Fanfiction- Naruto

Title- She belongs to me

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- T+

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to the person who wrote this story whose name I forgot. But the dying man and Madara's followers are mine)_

_Warning: A somewhat nude scene. you have been warned so please dont get me into trouble_

Chapter Seven

Naruto POV

"Sakura, wait for me, I promise I will find you," Naruto yelled to nothing but the air around him as he hopped from tree to tree. It had already been a day since Naruto left Konoha Village. He knew Tsunade would send a search party for him and mostly likely she would send Kiba. However, Naruto wouldn't let anyone stop him. He had to find Sakura. He had promised her that he would protect her even if this meant killing Sasuke. Right now though, Naruto did not care about Sasuke. He hated him for taking his Sakura away. That is right his Sakura. If Sasuke even laid another hand on her, Naruto wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

**The Cave**

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke continued to stare at the wall as he drank his water. Once he had given Sakura her food he went back to the kitchen and stayed there until morning. He couldn't believe how much Sakura changed since the day he had left Konoha. When he had saw her that time with team seven he still saw her as the annoying girl she was. All he was interested in that time was getting his revenge for his family by killing Itachi and defeating Naruto. The only one he had come to care for so far was maybe Naruto. He had seen him as a close friend and a rival. _Why_? Because he knew Naruto was the only one that understood loneliness and perhaps hate, but he also hated Naruto. He wanted to be strong and he knew if he defeated Naruto, he could defeat his older brother. It kind of made him seem gay when he thought of Naruto. Sometimes he even assumed he loved Naruto.

"Yuck," Sasuke said as he thought of himself as being gay. "There is no way Naruto can help me restore my clan."

After finding out the truth of his family, he hated the elders and Konoha. _Why_? He just did, all he felt was hate. Every time he thought of the villagers laughing he felt like they were laughing about his clan's death and his brother, perhaps saying that the Uchiha's deserved it. He glanced at the direction of Sakura's room. He wondered if she knew the truth.

"Yo, Sasuke," One of Madara's followers called. "Madara wants you to place that Kunoichi back in that room."

"You do it," Sasuke said annoyed. He didn't understand why Madara ordered him to get Sakura. Maybe it was a way of making fun of him. For what having kissed Sakura that day she had healed him. (Madara saw it). Sasuke only wanted to see what Sakura would do. To see if she really hated him as she said she did. She had kissed him back that day and he knew she was lying to him and herself. However, a few days after their kiss she had kissed Naruto.

"But," The man said looking at the direction of her room fear in his eyes.

Sasuke slammed the bottle of water on the counter, and then he headed toward Sakura's room. The man was weak, but Madara loved to have the weak at his side. They were pawns to him. The ones, that Madara believed easy to get rid of. It was true; the weakest were always the easiest ones to use and dispose of. They followed those who they saw fit, but they were fools to themselves.

By the time Sasuke entered the room, he found the bed in Sakura's room empty. He looked around the room only to find no one. He closed the door behind him just in case she was still in the room and plotting to run once he left the door open. The door wouldn't lock on him he knew for sure. It was only meant to keep the enemy in. He went toward the hallway and entered the closest in searched for her. She wasn't there. She couldn't have escaped for the door was closed and the walls and windows were in perfect shape. He went deeper into the hallway, until he found the restroom. The door was closed. He knocked twice on the door and there was no respond.

_She really couldn't have escaped,_ Sasuke thought. He touched the door knob and with one turn the door opened.

**Sakura's POV**

"Wait, I'm not dressed…y-e-t," Sakura said. Sakura froze she had barely placed on a pair of shorts that she had found in the closest. She had taken a second shower, for she still could smell death in her body. She knew she would be placed in that room, again today but still she had to take a shower. She felt dirty. Anger flashed through her eyes though.

"There really should be a lock in this room," Sakura snapped as she covered her full breast with a tight sports bra she luckily managed to find. She then placed on a man's tank top that covered most of her sport's bra. She glared at Sasuke. He hadn't left the restroom. He watched her place on her shirt.

_Pervert_, Sakura thought.

She flinched when he got her wrist pulling her away from the restroom. She shivered. She wasn't stupid. She knew he would take her to that room, but no wait he didn't. Instead he placed her on the bed. Before she could ask him anything, his mouth was on hers. Sakura shivered at the forced kiss on her lips. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her. He pinned her on to the bed. He took both of Sakura's wrists and pinned them above her head with one of his hands, while the other one roamed her body.

"Sa-Sa-suki, please st-stop," Sakura said as his lips left hers and lowered down to her neck. She was going to lose it. Although she hated him for leaving Konoha and for breaking her heart, for trying to kill her twice, and for bringing her here, she couldn't resist the way his lips roamed down her neck or the way he had her pinned on the bed. "Please."

Sasuke pulled away from her neck and whispered in her ear. "No."

Sakura felt a moan escape her lips as she felt him through their clothes. "I-I can't do this. I have Naruto."

Sasuke growled squeezing her wrist until they hurt. She moaned in pain. Then he whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to let Naruto have you, you understand."

Sakura shivered, but before he could go any farther there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, Sasuke," It was a man's voice by the closed door. "Madara is getting impatient."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He stood up from the bed. He released one of Sakura's wrists and pulled her off the bed and out the door.

**Sasuke's POV**

Once Sakura was in that room with the dying man, Sasuke went to his room. He set on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of Sakura. When he had seen her in that bathroom with nothing but pants on he couldn't resist. She was beautiful, although the clothes she wore for battle did not show it. She had a body that any man would die for. He couldn't let Naruto have her. He wouldn't let Naruto have her, at least not until she was broken. He wanted her to only have him in her mind even it meant hating him so. That way Naruto knew that Sakura would always be his and his alone.

**Sakura's POV**

It was easy to ignore the man next to her even though she was sitting right next to him. She continued to think about Sasuke and how he had tried to force himself on her, not that they managed to get far. She shivered as she looked at the wall. The way he had looked at her and the way he had touched her was so intoxicating. But she didn't understand why. He had always ignored her, thought her annoying. After that time he had tried to kill her, she knew he really didn't care about her at all. So why had he kissed her that day she had healed him and why did he try to force himself on her today? She couldn't stand this. Tears began to stream from her. She hated this and hated him for doing this to her.

"Naruto, hurry and save me," Sakura cried.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto felt tears roll down his cheeks as he landed in the middle of the forest. He had failed. He couldn't find Sakura. She was somewhere in this world, but where? It soon began to rain making pain of losing her worse. He had promised her, he would protect her and he wanted to keep that promise.

"Naruto- Kun!"

Naruto turned toward the direction of the voice. It was Hinata and behind her where Kiba, Sai, and Yamato. Hinata landed in front of him. She saw tears on his face and hated seeing him like this. Yes, she was hurt when she found out Naruto had chosen Sakura, but she was happy for Naruto, so she hated to see him this way and full of tears. She wanted to see him smile. It was what she fell in love with in the first place.

"I failed her," Naruto said his eyes meeting Hinata. "I had promised her and I failed her. Who knows what Sasuke did to her?"

Hinata forced a smile on her face. "Naruto, I'm sure you'll find her and she will be fine."

"H-Hinata," Naruto said. He already knew Hinata loved him. He was surprised that she had encouraged him to find Sakura. He somewhat thought she would be angry with him for choosing Sakura instead of her.

"Thanks," He smiled no more tears in his eyes. "I will surely find her, but why you guys here?"

"We were sent to get you and go together in search of Sakura," Kiba answered.

**Naruto smile widen more. "Alright!"**

_**-To be continued**_

**_Sasuke is starting to get interested in Sakura and he plans to take her. Naruto has finally gotten some help in search for Sakura; but will they find her in time?_**

_Okay so this is somewhat close to a lemon scene. Don't worry, I already have the lemon scene. It's just I don't know where to place it in the story and I don't want to get into trouble, but I will write it. however, I want no one to get me into trouble okay. So I got questions to you my readers. Do you want it in detail or somewhat pg.13 and romantic? It will be romantic either way. Just don't get me into trouble k. you guys have been warned. _


	8. A clue

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- A clue

Main characters- Sakura and Sasuke

**Rated- m**

**(warning- a somewhat abuse scene and blood and bad language) you have been warned so please don't get me into trouble**

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to the author who created Naruto whose name I forgot. However, Madara's followers and the dying man belong to me.)_

_First of all before I start, I would like to thank my readers. Without you guys I would of quiet writing this fanfic. I love you guys a lot. Also, I know some of you guys want it to be all SasuSaku or NaruSaku, but I'm not going to make any promises. You guys will just have to see what happens. :)_

**Chapter eight**

**Madara's POV**

It had already been six hours and that girl named Sakura still refused to heal the dying man. This girl may look weak and maybe she was, but her will was unbelievably strong. Madara began to bite his thumb as he looked at some papers. There had to be away to make her heal that man. Madara needed him to help him win this war, to help him gain power beyond reason.

"Yo, Madara," There was a knock at the door.

Madara placed his mask back on to cover his face. He wanted no one to see his true identity, no not even his followers. "Come in."

It was one of Madara's followers named Hiro, although that really wasn't his real name. Madara just thought the name suited this man.

"She still refuses to heal him," Hiro said. "I don't think just staring at him is doing anything."

"Then just torture her until she gives in," Madara said annoyed. He had to get her to heal that man and fast before death consumed him.

"Yes, sir," Hiro said and then he bowed and left.

**A random Village**

**Naruto's POV**

It had already been six hours, but Naruto and the gang still couldn't find Sakura. Her scent had already faded a long time ago making it even harder to find her. This time they landed in a village who knows where. It was obvious that this place wasn't a ninja village. For one, most of the villagers here looked like farmers and dealers. Just like the kind of people you'd see anywhere. Perhaps, most of these people didn't even know what ninjas where.

"We stand out to much here," Yamato said as he noticed most of the people staring at them. "Let's go into the forest and rest for the night."

"But Sakura might be here somewhere," Naruto said his eyes scanning the place.

"Sorry, Naruto," Kiba said. "But I don't smell her anywhere."

"But—"

"Hinata?" Yamato asked.

"Right, Byakugan," Hinata said out loud activating the Byakugan. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I don't see her anywhere."

"Then, let's get out of here and look for her," Naruto said.

"Naruto, let's rest then go looking for her again," Sai said.

"You don't understand," Naruto growled in anger. "Sasuke might have killed her already."

"I'm sure Sakura is going to be fine," Kiba said. "Sasuke has no reason to kill her."

Naruto glared at Kiba. "How would you know?"

"I don't know, but—"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called. "Please."

Naruto's eyes met Hinata's in a glare causing Hinata to flinch. He never glared at her before. _He must really care about her,_ Hinata thought. It hurt in a way, to know his heart only belonged to Sakura and Sakura alone. _She is so lucky. I wonder if Naruto will ever be that way with me. Dying to find me._

Seeing the fear in Hinata's eyes Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine." Naruto said making the group sigh in relief.

**The cave- the man's room**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura continued to glare at the two men as they chained her standing up with her hands over her head. They kept staring at her. One of them had a kunai in their hands while the other began to unbuckle his pants. Sakura couldn't believe this was happening to her. First, Sasuke, not that she would mind having Sasuke touch her, but now these men, who were a whole other story.

"What?" Sakura demanded. "Did Madara have to stick so low to get you to make me heal that man?"

"No," One of the men said. "But if you don't do as Madara says, we will do it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Go head and try."

"Gladly," The man in the kunai said with an evil grin on his face. As he came close to Sakura, kunai in hand ready to tear off her clothes, Sakura kicked him in the stomach.

"You bitch," The man snapped as he took a hold of his stomach. Sakura lifted an eyebrow, ready to kick him again if he tried to get closer. The man ran toward her again this time ready to stab her, but Sakura kneed him in the stomach before the knife could reach her. It fell out of the man's hands, the kunai went up the air then down slicing her cheek a bit as it fell to the floor.

"Hiro, help me," The man ordered. Blood was spilling from his mouth, but he still wanted to get into the pants, more like shorts, of this girl. He would teach her a lesson.

The man named Hiro caught Sakura from the back preventing her from kicking anything or anyone. She struggled to move away from his grasp, although he did not look it, he was definitely strong. Sakura looked away as the man with the kunai (He managed to get it from the floor) slit open her shirt making it reveal her sports bra.

"I don't get why you hide yourself behind this stupid peace of shit," The man said slicing the bra off Sakura cutting some of her skin as he did. He pinched one of Sakura's nipples causing tears to spill from her eyes. She tried to kick him, but the other man Hiro wouldn't let her. "I wonder what you have down here."

_No, please somebody help me,_ Sakura cried.

Before the man could get into her shorts, a blade went through his chest killing him. Sakura gasped as the man's blood spilled on her. Both Sakura and Hiro looked at the direction the blade came from. There by the door was Sasuke who seemed very pissed.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded Hiro, giving him the cold glare that caused him to release Sakura and step back.

"Well, since this girl wouldn't do as Madara said, he told me to torture her," Hiro explained.

"He said torture not rape," Sasuke said activating the Sharingan as he did. Hiro froze on his footsteps and the next thing Sakura knew he was lying dead on the floor. Sakura felt a scream form in her throat as she stared at Hiro's dead body. She hadn't seen Sasuke attack him or anything, but blood was spilling from his body and landing on to her feet.

"W-w-why," Sakura asked fear in her voice. The blood on her feet was warm and disgusting. It made her look and feel like the killer.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He released the chains that held Sakura up. She shivered as he took her to her room. As he did, Sakura couldn't help but stare at the floor where her feet left trails of blood. This was crazy.

"You didn't have to kill them," Sakura said her voice sounding hoarse.

Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's bare shoulder. Sakura's eyes met his and before she knew it his mouth was hers, giving her a one passionate kiss.

"No one can have you, but me," He whispered in her ear.

Sakura felt her body tremble. Did he want to claim her?

Sasuke kissed her again. "Take a shower. I can't bear to see their blood on you. I'll bring you some food."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not hungry." Sakura had lost her appetite when she saw Sasuke slaughter those men.

"You're going to eat," Sasuke ordered then he left the room closing the door behind him.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke found Madara waiting outside Sakura's bedroom door.

"Did you have to kill my followers?" Madara asked in a not so caring voice.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he headed toward the kitchen, Madara on his trail. He got a bottle of water and drank it.

"No one lays a hand on her," Sasuke said angrily as he slammed the bottle of water on the counter.

"Why, Sasuke?" Madara asked calmly.

"It will be me who takes her," Sasuke answered. "That way Naruto knows that Sakura will always be mine."

"Is that really the reason?" Madara asked.

**The Forest**

**Naruto's POV**

It was already morning and the gang had gone back to searching for Sakura. They had asked several of the villagers if they had seen a pink haired, green eyed female, but no one saw her. It was rare to see someone with pink hair and green eyes, but that is what made her beautiful.

_She is rare and beautiful,_ Naruto thought. It is why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"Naruto," Sai called as he returned from the village. "Someone told me they saw a pink maiden pass through here."

"Really, who?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me," Sai said.

**The Cave- Sakura's room**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura continued to stare at the blood that washed from her feet and body. It made her seem like she was the killer of those two men and she hated it. Sakura brushed her hair with her fingers as the water continued to wash her body.

"He has changed," Sakura whispered.

Back then he was cold but not this cold-hearted. He use to be so caring and protective, but now he was cold-blooded and maybe evil. He killed those men without hesitation. Was he really planning to claim Sakura?

**"But why?" Sakura demanded tears streaming from her eyes as she punched the wall. "Why do you do this to me, Sasuke?"**

**-to be continued**

**_Sakura saw Sasuke kill those two men without hesitation and thinks him cold-blooded. Madara wants to torture Sakura into healing that man, but Sasuke wants her for himself. Naruto and the gang have finally gotten a clue about Sakura's whereabouts, but is this real?_**

_Okay, this was somewhat horrid, but Madara's followers are somewhat idiots, but thankfully they haven't claimed Sakura. This is somewhat of a shock. I wasn't expecting the story to lead me this way, but it did. Gosh who knows what the characters will make me right next. :) (Nerves laugh). Anyways, I changed the title of this story from "Don't stop loving me" to "His and His alone" because it made more sense. And Please don't get me into trouble._

_Love you guys and thank you_

**To be continued**


	9. The pink strand

Fanfic- Naruto 

Title- The Pink Strand

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- M (Warning: Some Abuse)

_(The Original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the Author whose name I forgot. However, Madara's followers, Hiro, and the dying man belong to me.)_

_I'm sorry for deleting chapter nine. I didn't like it. Sakura and Sasuke are going to have their moment, just not yet._

**Chapter Nine**

**Sakura's POV**

It was already morning, but Sakura wouldn't sleep. Images of seeing those men killed continued to play in her head in a never ending movie. She closed her eyes trying to avoid the image, but it wouldn't stop. Sure Sasuke had killed them in order to save her, but it somewhat felt like she had killed them. Sakura sat on the couch. Ninja's were killers they should never feel guilt for someone's death. It was common for Ninjas to see people get killed.

_I want to be strong,_ Sakura thought. That is why she trained so hard with Tsunade, not that it matter anymore. She was weak here and all that she had learned wouldn't help her. Still, though it was hard to see people get killed or see them dying. However, she had already betrayed Konoha by healing Sasuke, she didn't want to get into more trouble.

"I never felt so weak in my life," Sakura whispered to herself.

**The Random Village**

**Naruto's POV**

Sai had led the gang to a dark ally. There leaning on the wall was an old man dressed in tattered clothes. In his hands he held a black cat. The old man continued to whisper in the cat's ear and it seemed like the cat was listening. Hinata held her breath as tears stung her eyes. It was sad, sad to see this elderly who looked so kind and gently to be dressed in tattered clothes. His hands were covered in dirt and his hair had grown and it was obvious he hadn't bathed for days. It was also obvious that both the cat and the man were neglected and maybe that is why the cat stayed with him. Because the cat knew that this man understood loneliness and neglect.

"Hey there, Genji," Sai said.

The old man named Genji looked up, his dark blue eyes meeting Sai's dark ones. He smiled as he petted the cat. It had been years since anyone ever spoke to him. Many of the people in this village saw him as a freak. "Hello, young man. I see you brought some friends."

"I'm sorry to bother you, again," Sai said as he sat next to the man, ignoring the bad odor that came from his body.

"Es alright, es alright," Genji repeated.

"Um… could you tell us where you saw the pink maiden?" Sai asked.

The old man shook his head. "Not pink maiden."

"Oh man, then we came here for nothing," Kiba asked annoyed.

"Not maiden," Genji repeated as he started digging in his breast pocket. "But a pink strand of hair."

Naruto gasped in surprise. He took the pink Strand from Genji's hands. He measured the length of the hair with his finger. No doubt this was Sakura's. "Kiba?"

Kiba took the strand from Naruto's hand. He glanced at the strand then he placed it in front of Akamaru's nose. Akamaru sniffed the strand then his eyes met Kiba's. Then Kiba sniffed the strand. "It's hers alright," Kiba answered.

"Old man," Naruto begged as his eyes met Genji's. "Where did you find this?"

**The Cave**

Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's room. In his hands he held a tray that had a bowl of rice and a cup of green tea. He found Sakura sitting on the couch staring at nothing, but the wall. Sasuke placed the tray of food on the small table that was next to the couch. He then sat right next to Sakura. He heard Sakura take a gulp of air when she heard him sit right next to her.

"I brought you some food," Sasuke said as he placed his hand on Sakura's hair. Sakura flinched, but she did not move nor did she bother to see him. She couldn't bear to look at him. She was afraid her face would give her away. Although he saved her, she still hated him.

"I thought its best you eat, before you head to that room," Sasuke said, ignoring her reaction.

"I thought I told you two days ago," Sakura said. "I'll never eat something you made." She moved her face away from his fingers that traced the strands of her pink hair. She turned to face the hallway.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. How dare she turn away from him? "And like I said two days ago, I didn't make it."

"I don't care," Sakura mumbled. "Besides I'm not hungry."

"Don't make me force you to eat," Sasuke said.

Sakura took a deep breath. She placed her feet on the ground taking the bowl of rice from the table. She began to eat the rice slowly. Sakura gasped as she realize how hungry she was and the rice she ate was so good. She then ate the rice in a faster pace.

"By the looks of this, you didn't eat the rice that I gave you yesterday," Sasuke said his hands back on her hair.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Yesterday, once Sasuke gave her another tray of food she tossed it out the only open window. _Why?_ Even though she knew she was hungry. That was because she didn't want to eat food from this place.

Sakura was so busy eating and looking at nothing but the wall that she didn't noticed Sasuke's eyes on her. He was watching her every little move. Then Sasuke's eyes went down to stare at her body. The tank top she wore was revealing and it didn't hide much of her beautiful full breast. His, Sasuke's, eyes darkened with lust, but before Sakura noticed he turned to stare at the very same wall she was staring at.

"Cold," He heard her say. "Why are you so cold?"

Sasuke turned to stare at her. "I don't know," He whispered. He took a peace of rice from her cheek and placed it in his mouth. "It's just who I am."

Sakura growled in anger slamming the empty bowl of rice on the table. "I know they did wrong, but killing them—"

"Is what you would have done if you weren't chained up," Sasuke finished.

"What?" Sakura turned to stare at him. "No."

"Don't lie, Sakura," Sasuke said. "Killing is second nature to Ninjas."

"Is that all you think about, Sasuke," Sakura demanded. "Killing?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he chuckled. His Sakura was starting to figure him out.

"It's not funny," Sakura snapped. She felt tears sting her eyes out of anger, but she wasn't going to cry at least not for him. "Sasuke, what-made you this way?"

**The Random Village**

**Naruto's POV**

Genji had led the group to a wide field. He pointed to a bush where he found the pink strand of hair. It was the only one there, that he thought it to be rare. That is why he kept it. That pink strand of hair was beautiful and it reminded him of a pink rose. Naruto couldn't help but give him a sad smile. Yes, Sakura was rare and beautiful. No, She was far more beautiful than a pink rose.

"Thank you old man," Naruto said as he gave Genji the pink strand of hair.

"Are you sure you want me to keep this?" Genji asked as he took the strand.

"You found it, it's yours," Naruto said in a very sad voice.

"Thank you, young man," Genji smiled.

"Very well, let's get going," Yamato said. "Oh and Genji, thank you for helping us. As a thank you, here." Yamato gave the old man some money. Genji's smile widened showing only a few teeth in his mouth. He had no intention of asking for anything, but yet he got something.

_How kind these people are,_ Genji thought. "Thank you so much."

**The Cave**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke as he told her the truth of the Uchiha. How it had affected him so bad to the point where he became the way he is. Sakura shook her head as he heard his reason for revenge. She found his reason stupid and foolish. He was an idiot a greater idiot then some of the boys she met at the village who thought they could get away with anything.

"You're an idiot," Sakura said as she climbed off the couch and moved away from him as far she could. "You have no reason to kill the villagers of Konoha."

"I do have every reason, Sakura." Sasuke said anger in voice. She was pulling herself away from him and it was good she was, because her respond pissed him off.

"You think you are getting revenge for your clan by wanting to destroy Konoha?" Sakura demanded.

"I have—"

"You're not getting revenge by destroying Konoha. You just enjoy killing and have your eyes on killing the innocent," Sakura felt her voice raise as she said those words.

Sasuke felt his fingers twitch as if wanting to hit her.

"You think you are restoring your clan's reputation?" Sakura demanded. "You are destroying it."

"Sh-ut-up, Sakura," Sasuke said in a low threatening voice.

Sakura shook her head. She wouldn't shut up just yet. "Do you think I'll sweet talk you like Naruto?" Sakura asked a fake smile on her face. "I'll tell you one thing. You are no different from the elders."

Before Sakura knew it, Sasuke left his spot attacking her with his fist. Sakura hit the wall then she fell to the floor. She felt warm blood stream from her forehead as she stood on her feet, but she refuse to show Sasuke fear.

"What? Can't bear to hear the truth?" Sakura asked as she healed the wound on her forehead.

Sakura tried to avoid his second attack, but it was no use. By seconds his hand was on her throat ready to choke her. She felt him squeeze her neck, but still she refuse to show him fear.

Sakura glared at him. "Go head kill me. It will give Naruto every reason to kill you."

"Do not mention his name," Sasuke snarled.

Sakura closed her eyes as she saw him activate the chidori. She didn't care if death consumed her. It was better than being in this place. If death consumed her she would be free from this hell, free of worry. However, the attack did not come. Sakura opened her eyes only to find Madara holding Sasuke's wrist preventing him from killing her.

"That is enough, Sasuke," Madara said in a irritating voice. "Don't forget I need her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." His eyes then met Sakura's. "You got lucky." Then he left the room.

Sakura felt tears stream from her eyes. This was the third time he tried to kill her. She glanced at the floor then up at Madara who was still staring at her. "You didn't have to save me."

"I still need you to heal that man," Madara said.

"I will never heal another enemies ally," Sakura snapped.

"If you don't then bad things will happen to you until you do heal him," Madara explained.

Sakura turned her head her eyes staring at the window. "I don't care what kind of torture you give me. If I can handle getting hurt, then I can handle any torture."

Madara glared at Sakura. "You truly are a stubborn girl."

**-to be continued**

_**Naruto has just got a clue of Sakura's whereabouts. Sasuke tried to kill Sakura a third time, does he still plan on claiming her? And what will Madara do in an order to have Sakura heal the mysterious dying man?**_

_Okay, here is the ninth chapter, which I know is not that good. Also i don't think Sakura knows the whole truth about the Uchiha. I'm sorry for deleting the lemon, but I didn't delete it fully. It is in a story of its own so you guys can still read it even though I thought it wasn't good. Oh, His and His alone is almost over. I only have four to three chapters left to write. However, the story isn't over yet. Thanks for reading this and don't worry the lemon is going to be there just not yet. Well, to be continued_


	10. The Search Ends

_Fanfic- Naruto_

_Title- The search ends_

_Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke_

_**Rated- M (More abuse. Poor Sakura)**_

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Hiro, Genji, Madara's followers, and the dying man are mine.)_

_Okay I'm not sure many of you like fantasy stories. However, I wrote another fanfic of Naruto called demon Hunters to anyone who is interested in reading it. And please give me reviews, they mean a lot to me._

Chapter Ten

**The Cave**

**Sasuke's POV**

It had already been two hours since Sasuke attempted to kill Sakura. He sat on his bed while clinching on to his sword. He had no intentions of killing her, but her respond to hearing the truth about the Uchiha and her answer had pissed him off. He wanted her to understand and agree with his reasons to destroy Konoha and kill the elders, but of course Sakura would deny his reason. She was fond of the village and it was obvious she would fight anyone who had a desire to destroy it, even fight him. Not that he cared about her fondness for the village. He would still destroy Konoha.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back. His back touched the wall. She really knew how to push his buttons. He was angry with her and he wasn't sure he'd be capable of seeing her, after what she did. Her words were like a slap to the face and poison to his ears. He would have killed her, he should have, but Madara just had to get in the way.

"Don't think you'll be getting away that easily, Sakura," Sasuke said to no one but himself. He stood up and left the room.

**A random Path**

**Naruto's POV**

The path that was introduced to Naruto and the gang, by Genji, led them to a very wide field. Even though they had gotten a clue to Sakura's whereabouts her sent was still nowhere to be found. There were no more pink strands of hair to be seen. They were just lucky that Genji had managed to find that strand of hair and keep it. Naruto began to doubt the path they had taken. At first the gang had assumed the path would leed them to Sakura's whereabouts. However, something wasn't right. Naruto froze on his footsteps, causing Hinata and Kiba to bump into him.

"Ow, why'd you stop, Naruto?" Kiba asked as he held on to his nose.

"Haven't you guys noticed?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"That this field seems similar?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you mention it," Yamato said as he began to scan the area. "Sai?"

"Already on it, sir," Sai said as he drew a black butterfly causing the butterfly to fly the path ahead of them. Within five minutes the butterfly was back. The gang looked at each other in surprise. Yamato was even more shocked. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed before Naruto, but maybe that was because he was so caught up on searching for his former teammate.

"If this is an illusion," Yamato began to say. "Then we are most likely close."

"How do we break the illusion?" Kiba asked.

"I'll do it," Sai said as he started making signs with his hands causing the illusion to disappear making it reveal yet another forest.

As the field vanished there standing by the path where four ninjas one of them female. They continued to glare at Naruto and the gang.

"I'm sorry, but you guys can't go any farther than this," The female said as she uncrossed her arms. She was extremely beautiful and in her hands she held a spear.

"If you don't let us pass then we'll force our way in," Naruto warned.

"That is if you can pass through us," One of the men said.

"Bring it," Naruto whispered.

**The cave**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke had entered the room where the dying man was. He found Sakura chained up the same way she had been yesterday. Two of Madara's followers stood in front of her, each with a whip in their hand. He would have saved Sakura, but in a way he was enjoying it. He found it as a punishment for the way she had spoken to him this morning. He was surprised she was still refusing to heal the man after all the beating she was given. No matter how many times the men demanded her to heal the mysterious man; Sakura continued to shake her head. It seemed like she couldn't speak anymore, maybe she lost her voice do to the wounds on her back and the pain she was receiving from it.

Sasuke blinked as one of the men whipped Sakura, again this time on the stomach causing her to lose balance on her legs. She didn't even know Sasuke was here. They had covered her eyes, that way she'd pay more attention to the pain that was running through her body. He watched Sakura couch out some blood. Tears where sliding from her eyes, although the bandanna hid her eyes, prevent anyone from seeing them.

Sasuke turned to stare at the door as he heard a knock on the door. The door opened a young female's head popped. She turned her head by the door as if searching. Then she ran toward Sasuke.

"We have a problem," The young girl said.

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. "What is it, Yuna?"

"We have been discovered," Yuna said. "By a group of Ninjas from Konoha."

Sasuke glared at the girl, and then he turned to look at Sakura. If it was a group of Ninjas from Konoha it was no doubt Naruto and some other people he knew from that village. Sasuke left his spot. He walked toward one of the men with a whip in there hand ready to hit Sakura, again. Sasuke took the whip from the man. He threw it on the floor.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" The man demanded. He was obviously enjoying this, enjoying beating up a girl.

"I need you to leave this room, the both of you," Sasuke said in a threatening voice.

"What, who said you can order us around?" The man demanded.

"I- I – I think its best we listen, Kotaro," The other man said. He knew Sasuke was a cruel man without mercy and he was afraid of what would happen if they refused.

"What? Hell—"

Before the man could finish his sentence he fell still to the floor. The other man looked at Sasuke fear in his eyes. He dropped his whip to the floor then he ran out of the room, Yuna on his tracks.

Sasuke turned to stare at Sakura. Although she was wearing a mask it seemed like she was staring at him. Sasuke pulled his sword, but instead of killing Sakura he sliced the head of the dying man from behind him. Sakura gasped as she heard a thud on the floor. Sasuke ignored her reaction slicing the chains that held her arms. He caught Sakura before she could hit the floor. She was still in his arms. For a moment there Sasuke thought she was dead, but then he heard her breathing. He lifted Sakura bridal style and ran out the door. He passed Madara in the hallway, who had his arms crossed.

"Did you have to kill Haruki?" Madara asked a bit of anger in his voice.

"Both you and I knew she would never heal him no matter the torture, "Sasuke said.

"I thought you wanted her dead, Sasuke?"

"She received her punishment," Sasuke answered.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Madara asked.

"You'll see," Sasuke answered then he ran out of the hallway.

Madara couldn't help but laugh.

**Outside the Cave**

**Naruto's POV**

It was easy defeating the ninjas that had their path blocked. Within seconds Naruto and gang were by a lake that had a cave right next to it.

"I smell her," Kiba said. "She's in that cave."

"Sakura," Naruto said in a soft voice. The search was finally over. He was about to take a step into the cave when another group of ninjas jumped out of the dirt. Naruto hissed in anger, there were more than last time. Then there was a blast from the cave.

Naruto looked up at the explosion. 'SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. "Give me back Sakura."

Sasuke landed on top of the cave, his back facing Naruto. Sasuke turned his body a bit. He glared at Naruto hatred in his eyes. "You will never have Sakura."

"SASUKE!" Naruto growled as he tried to push the Ninjas away.

"We will fight someday, Naruto," Sasuke said. "But for now you can enjoy these small fry." Then Sasuke vanished into the woods.

"Go, Naruto- Kun," Hinata said as she threw a kunai at one the ninjas that kept pushing Naruto. "We will handle this."

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto said as he jumped on the heads of his enemies.

However, once Naruto entered the woods both Sasuke and Sakura were gone. In there place was Madara.

"Get out of my way," Naruto demanded.

"And miss an opportunity like this,my boy" Madara asked. "I don't think so."

**-to be continued**

_**Naruto has just found Sakura, but yet again Sasuke has ran off with her. Worse, Naruto has fallen for Madara's trap. What is Sasuke planning to do with Sakura? And will Naruto be able to save her or will he die?**_

_Okay, here is the tenth chapter. I know it was kind of harsh of Sasuke to allow those men to beat Sakura, but he was really pissed at her for saying he was like the elders. Anyway, I'm writing another fanfic called Demon Hunters written in first person, Sakura's POV, please read it. That is a project I'm working on and I need opinions and rates, before I even think of publishing it with my characters instead of this author's characters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry for the torture Sakura had to go through._

_to be continued_


	11. defeat

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Defeat

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- pg

_(The Original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Hiro, Madara's followers, Yuna, Genji, and the dying man belong to me)_

_I know some of you think I'm lying when I say I got the lemon, but I'm serious otherwise the ending for his and his alone won't make any sense right. Also, I want the lemon scene between Sakura and Sasuke to be romantic, not forceful. But I have to get the story to lead me to that scene okay, so bear with it for a while, k. and I'm truly sorry for the wait._

Chapter Eleven

**Naruto's POV**

The fight between Madara and Naruto was intense. No matter how many time Naruto tried to use the rasengan on Madara, it seemed like he couldn't reach him. The more the battle continued, the angrier Naruto got. Naruto knew that once this fight was over both Sakura and Sasuke would be long gone.

"Dam," Naruto growled as he hit the floor, again. He tried to stand up, but his leg was broken, preventing him from getting up.

"And here I thought you'd be strong," Madara said as if not interested in the fight, which he wasn't.

Madara was about to attack Naruto, again, when suddenly some wood vines wrapped around his body preventing him from killing Naruto and getting the fox demon that laid within Naruto's body. Yamato jumped in front of Naruto ready to attack Madara again if he managed to break the vines.

"We didn't come here to fight," Yamato said. "We only came to get the girl."

"As long as Sasuke has that girl, you will never get her back," Madara explained.

"I won't let Sasuke take her away from me again," Naruto hissed as he continued to struggle getting up.

"You just did," Madara said. Madara slid away from the vines that held him. He jumped on one of the wooden tree branches. "I will let you guys go for now, but the next time we meet I want a serious fight otherwise I will take your precious Sakura." Madara threatened and then he vanished through thin air.

"Dam, dam, dam," Naruto repeated in anger until darkness consumed him.

**The Uchiha Residence (Not the one in Konoha)**

**Sakura's POV**

The pain is what woke her up. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling and one light. Sakura tried to sit, but the pain in her arms was just as bad as the pain in her whole body. Sakura took a gulp of air as she sat up ignoring the pain that ran all over her body. She was no longer in the cave, but in a somewhat small room. The bed she was on was no different from the bed that was in that cave. The only difference was that this bed had an Uchiha crest on the covers. Sakura gently placed her hand on the crest, tracing it with her fingers as she did.

_Where am I? _Sakura wondered.

Sakura looked up from the Uchiha crest as she heard the door to this room open. Her eyes met Sasuke's as he entered the room. It was quiet for a bit. Sasuke took a few steps into the room until he came among the bed. He sat right next to Sakura's feet, his eyes still on hers. They continued to stare at each other until Sakura broke eye contact. Sakura felt her fingers twitch as she felt Sasuke's hand on hers. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. She could feel the hate bottled inside her. It was much stronger than before. She never thought the day would come when she would hate this man the most. The reason of her hatred was obvious. She hated him for the pain she had to endure because he brought her into this hell, into this mess.

"You must really hate me right now," Sasuke whispered as he traced the skin on her hand.

Sakura didn't say anything. She just continued to look at the floor. Of course he would notice. "You…you were there," Sakura said as tears began to stream from her eyes. "You were there when they beat me and you did nothing."

"You brought this on yourself," Sasuke said.

"I brought it," Sakura snapped as she climbed out of the bed in anger. Sakura gasped as the pain attacked her body causing her to fall onto the floor. She placed her hand on her shoulder. Her breathing deepened. It hurt, her body hurt so much. How could she forget she was injured. "i truly...hate... you."

Sasuke sighed. He climbed off the bed. He got Sakura from the floor placing her back on the bed. "I don't know what you mean."

Sakura shook her head anger in her eyes. "You're lying. You have no love in your heart. You're evil and cruel and can't bear to hear the truth. When, someone turns against you. You blame the whole, when really it is only one or two that caused you harm."

Sasuke turned to stare at the window. "Don't start this again, Sakura."

"You think you are the only with burdens on his shoulders." Sakura continued. "We all have some wounds we can't bear."

"Enlighten me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Tell me."

"Choji, Ino, Shikamaru. They all suffer the loss of Asuma, but they support each other no matter the lost," Sakura said. "Naruto was once like you. Lonely, but he could have turned evil like you, yet he didn't. By believing in himself, he made Konoha his home. Still, even I can tell he suffers, when he knows, he lost his best friend to the darkness."

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"And I, I suffered."

Sasuke looked at Sakura questionably. Was she talking about the torture she was going through?

"I suffer being rejected by the man I loved once before," Sakura finished. "I suffer having seen him lost to the darkness."

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"But I do," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura only revenge brings me happiness," Sasuke said as he walked away from the bed, backwards.

"Don't lie to yourself," Sakura said her eyes on him. "Both, you and I know your so called revenge is eating you whole."

Sasuke shook his head. He was now standing by the door. He took a deep breath. Then he said in a sad voice. "Sakura, i told you before i am an avenger"

Sakura smiled at him in a sad way. "You're not an avenger, you are nothing but a cold-blooded killer."

"you are lucky i haven't killed you yet," Sasuke said in anger then he left the room.

**Konoha Village**

**Naruto's POV**

This sadness, Naruto felt it before, only this time it was a thousand times worse. He had finally managed to find Sakura only to have her taken away from him, again. He didn't know he'd be able to look at her parents after promising them that he'd get her no matter what. It felt like he lost. Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling of this hospital room. When he saw Sakura he felt his breath stop. It wasn't the joy of seeing her, but the way she had looked in Sasuke's arms. For a moment their Naruto thought she was dead. She looked so badly beaten.

_What did they do to you, Sakura? _Naruto whispered in his head. Who knew what Sasuke would do to her next? He had to find Sakura and fast. He was afraid, Naruto was afraid to lose her. He wanted his Sakura back. He needed his Sakura. This place felt so different without her here. She wasn't here to scold him, whenever she thought he did something wrong. He sometimes found it cute to see her angry at him, because he knew she cared for him. How he would do anything to see her high spirit again.

"Naruto- Kun," Hinata said as she entered the hospital room. She had a bowl of ramen in her hands. "I brought you something to eat."

"Oh, thanks Hinata," Naruto said as he sat up.

Hinata placed the bowl of ramen on one of those hospital tables. Then she gave it to Naruto. She sat on a chair next to his bed. She felt a stab of sadness in her chest. His eyes were covered with nothing but sadness and emptyness. She wouldn't blame him. She had also seen Sakura and it was terrible the way they had left her. Poor Sakura, part of Hinata was afraid of losing her. She saw Sakura as a good friend. Although they barely knew each other she could tell that Sakura was a very good person.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata said tears in her eyes as she clinched her hands into fist by her knees.

Naruto looked at Hinata confused. "Why are you apologizing, Hinata?"

"Well…because…um…the way she looked," Hinata answered.

Naruto smiled. He took a hold of one Hinata's hands causing Hinata to blush. "It is not your fault."

Hinata smiled a shy smile. She blushed even more when she felt Naruto wipe away a few of the tears that escaped her eyes.

**The Uchiha Residence**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was sitting on a chair that was in the dinning room in the Uchiha residence. He was angry, angry at Sakura for making him feel so ashamed and confused. Was she trying to make him give up on attacking Konoha?Not that it was working. But there was something else that was bothering Sasuke. He sat up from the dinning chair. Before he could leave, he heard a knock on the door to dinning room.

"Already here?" Sasuke asked annoyed as he allowed Madara inside.

"What is wrong, my boy?" Madara asked as he took off his Akatsuki robe, his mask still on.

"I'm claiming her tonight," Sasuke answered then he left toward the hallway.

**To be continued**

_**Naruto has just lost sight of Sakura, again. It really isn't going well for Naruto and the gang. As for Sakura she has even grown more hatred for Sasuke or so she believes. Sasuke on the other hand is planning to claim her tonight even though she is wounded. Will Naruto be able to save her in time or is it going to be to late?**_

_Hey guys i know this chapter isn't so great, because i'm rushing. the reason for that is, because in about two weeks i'll be going to school and i won't hve time to write my fanfic. of course i might find time, but face it we dont like waiting for another chapter right? Also i know many of you are tired of Sakura crying, but the reason she is crying is because of the pain that is running through her body do to the wipping and something else, that and she has been feeling weak and home sick. srry :( lemon scene might be coming next._

_Love you and to be continued_


	12. dreams from reality

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Dreams from Reality

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

**Rated- m (Warning: Lemon [to many details])**

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to the author whose name I keep forgetting. However, Hiro, Yuna, Madara's followers, and the dying man belong to me) Okay guys, i'm going to admit. i was just embarrassed writing this chapter. i mean my cheeks are still red. [Nerves laugh]_

Chapter Twelve

**Sasuke's POV**

"I'm claiming her tonight," Sasuke answered then he left toward the hallway. He was tired of waiting. He had to get revenge for the terrible emotions Sakura gave him.

By the time Sasuke entered the room, he found Sakura lying asleep on the bed. Sasuke placed himself on Sakura's bed.

"Sakura?" He whispered in her ear, but she refuse to wake up. 'Sakura?" Still, nothing.

He then placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke noticed that Sakura had already healed herself, but there were still some scars on her arms. She looked so beautiful and gorgeous asleep like this that Sasuke couldn't help himself but place a soft kiss on her pink rosy lips. He looked at Sakura to see if she had awakened, but instead she took a deep breath. Sasuke felt a smile form on his lips.

"Sakura?" He called again, yet she still was alseep.

Sasuke continued to listen to Sakura's breathing as he slid his hand down Sakura's shoulder. He continued to move his hand down until they came upon her ass. He squeezed her butt through the fabric of the shorts she wore. He heard Sakura take a deep breath, but she hadn't awakened… yet. He then lowered his hand to her thigh. He slid his hand up inside the leg of her shorts. He groped the bottom flesh of her ass. He heard her moan. Sasuke looked at Sakura, but her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still smooth.

He began to move his hand until his index finger was on the lip of her warmth. He gentle stroked her warmth with his middle finger. He continued this until her body started creating moist. Then he slid his middle finger inside her opening. He heard Sakura gasp as his fingers teased her opening. He looked at Sakura, but she was still asleep. He removed his fingers from her opening then he slid his hand out of her shorts. He licked his wet fingers getting the opportunity to taste her sweet juice.

"Sakura?"

nothing, Sakura was still alseep, although she was already wet from his fingers.

He slid his hand back in her shorts, this time from the top. He placed his middle finger on her clitoris. He traced the small bud causing another gasp to escape the sleeping girl's mouth. Although she was asleep, her hips began to react to his fingers as they messed with her clitoris. Sasuke felt himself harden at the way her body reacted. He glared at Sakura. She still refused to wake up He wanted to take her, but not when she was asleep. He wanted her awake so that she knew who the hell was fucking her. Sasuke pulled his hand out from her shorts. His fingers were extremely wet do to all the wetness that continued to form around her warmth. Sasuke sucked the wetness from his fingers.

"Gosh, you taste so good," Sasuke mumbled to himself. His eyes were on Sakura. He was wondering how she could sleep while his fingers fucked her opening.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the shorts off Sakura. He placed his mouth on her opening. He licked her clit causing a gasp to escape her mouth. Sasuke didn't bother to look to see if Sakura was awake or not. He placed his fingers back in her opening causing more wetness to spill from inside her body. He felt her hips move with his fingers. It was beautiful to see her body react to his touch. Sasuke then placed his tongue in her opening. He licked the inside of her entrance.

The more her body reacted to his touch the harder he got. This was making him angry. She should have been awake by now, either way he was going to claim her. Sasuke removed his tongue from her entrance. He stood up from the bed and began to remove his clothes.

"D-d-don't…s-s-t-stop," He heard Sakura say.

He turned to stare at her. She was awake, but she didn't seem angry. Her eyes were covered in lust and she had her legs opened even wider than before. Sasuke set on the bed. He no longer had his top on, but he still wore his pants. His eyes followed Sakura's and Sakura's followed his. The next thing he knew she had placed her mouth on his. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura as she stood on her knees. The kiss was deep and passionate. He then placed his hand on her bare ass. He squeezed her ass causing a moan to escape Sakura's lips. Sasuke, then, removed the blouse on Sakura. He placed her back on the bed, his mouth still on hers. He then placed a soft kiss on her neck, before going to her bare chest. With the tip of his tongue he licked her pink nipple.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura closed her eyes, her head falling back as Sasuke continued to tease her breast. Sakura placed her fingers through Sasuke's hair. She pressed his head closer to her breast. She couldn't help it this sensation was driving her insane. Sakura opened her eyes, startled a bit as she felt Sasuke's fingers back in her warmth. Sakura opened her legs even more. She wanted more from him, but she didn't know why.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke, please," Sakura begged. She couldn't take this teasing anymore. She needed something, but she did not know what. All Sakura knew was that Sasuke could give it to her. Give her whatever it was that her body needed and desired.

Sasuke felt a smile form on his lips. He climbed off the bed. He removed the remaining of his clothes. Slowly he placed himself on top of Sakura. Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's and Sasuke's met hers. She looked at him a bit of fear in her eyes. She wasn't sure if this was what her body wanted, but when she felt him in her opening, she felt her body react. Sakura gasped shocked as she felt a bit of pain run through her body as he got inside of her. She was about to say something, but before she could Say anything Sasuke's mouth was on hers, at the same time she heard him smirk.

She looked at him confused, but before she could push away from the kiss, she felt him pull out of her and back in.

"Ah…Sa- Sa-Sasuke," Sakura moaned, her thoughts leaving her, again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hip, pushing him deeper into her body.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke pulled out of Sakura, again, and then he went back inside of her. He heard Sakura moan as he did, the more she begged the faster he went inside of her. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but it brought him pleasure to hear Sakura cry out his name. Her moans, and her cries were intoxicating, but there was something else Sasuke was feeling while their bodies intertwined. However, he didn't know what it was. Being inside of her made him feel something he thought he never would feel. He continued to move his manhood inside her until he released his seed inside of her, at the same time she came. Sasuke lay on the bed, and then he placed Sakura on top of him. Within seconds Sakura was asleep, again.

_So she really was tired, _Sasuke thought. Maybe that was why she gave in so easily. It was obvious she had no clue of what just happened, but ignoring that. There was something bothering Sasuke. Sasuke placed Sakura back on the bed. He climbed off the bed and got dressed. He opened the door to Sakura's room then closed it from behind. He found Madara in the dining room still. Madara was simple reading a book which Sasuke thought he never see Madara read.

"So how did your first time go?" Madara asked as he placed the book down.

"She didn't fight me as I thought she would," Sasuke said as he set on a chair.

"Then you did a good job," Madara said as he opened the book, again.

Sasuke continued to stare at the floor. He smacked the table, his eyes meeting Madara. "I'm taking her back tomorrow."

"How cruel of you, Sasuke" Madara said. "You take advantage of her while she barely is even aware of what is going on and now you plan on taking her back."

"You don't understand," Sasuke shook his head. "When I felt her body on mine, I felt something I thought I didn't have."

**The next morning**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura woke up startled. She glanced at her body her eyes widening in shock. For moment, she thought, last night was a dream and that she really didn't sleep with Sasuke. Sakura shook her head. It had to be dream. Maybe she took off her clothes without realizing she had. Sakura slid her fingers inside the covers, and then she placed them on her opening. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized her hymen was broken. Tears began to slide from her eyes.

"No, no," Sakura shook her head. "I, I couldn't have. I…I… I didn't."

But Sakura knew she was lying to herself.

_What an ass, _Sakura thought in anger as she hit the bed.

He took advantage of her. He took advantage of her, when he knew she was weak and tired. She wasn't thinking at all last night. All she knew was that her body wanted something and it had blinded her with lust. Although, she never craved sex she got it when she least expected it. Sakura jumped off the bed and into the restroom of this room. She luckily managed to find a shower in here. Sakura slammed the door from behind and she turned on the water. Sakura didn't care if the water was cold. She just had to wipe away the feel of his body, even though he wasn't in her room.

As the water began to spill on her body, Sakura leaned on the wall of the shower. She slid down to the floor. She hid her face behind her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. She felt dirty, inside. If she hadn't been wounded she would have fought him. If she wasn't so tired from the healing, she could have prevented him from taking her. But he took advantage of her as she was asleep. He made her feel things that mad her want more.

Sakura jumped when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She heard the door open, but she didn't bother to see who it was.

"Are you by any chance mad at me?" Sasuke asked as he set on the bathroom stool, the lid was down.

Sakura felt anger rush toward her body. She grabbed a hold of soap and threw it at him. Sasuke caught it before it hit him.

"**Just letting you know, I'm taking you back, today," Sasuke said as he turned the soap in his hand. For some reason he found the soap interesting.**

**Sakura looked up at him. "W-w-what?" Sakura asked shock in her voice.**

_**To be continued **_

_**Oh no, Sakura has just given herself to Sasuke, but what is worse, is that Sasuke plans to take her back to Konoha. Poor Sakura things aren't going to well for her. What is Sakura planning to do once she returns back to Konoha? Will she be able to face Naruto or will she run away from him? **_

Okay_ before you guys get annoyed and say Sakura was weak and gave in way to easily, which she pretty much did. However, Sakura was pretty much horny when she woke up. So pretty much, her thoughts on lust took over, before she could even say anything. It wasn't out of love but something else. Anyways there only two more chapters left of His and His alone. In some ways i didn't think this chapter was so great. But some people were dying to read the lemon and i finally wrote it. Thank you guys so much for reading this fanfic and to be continued._


	13. Returning to Konoha

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Returning to Konoha

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated-T

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I keep forgetting. However, Hiro, Yuna, the dying man and Madara belong to me.) Okay, you are all wondering. Why is Sasuke letting Sakura go? I sort of thought the answer was obvious. Oh…well… you just have to keep on guessing why, but the answer is pretty obvious. Maybe I think it's obvious, because I wrote it_

Chapter thirteen

"_Just letting you know, I'm taking you back, today," Sasuke said as he turned the soap in his hand._

_Sakura looked up at him. "W-w-what?" Sakura asked shock in her voice._

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her original clothes. She should have been happy when she heard she was returning back to Konoha, but she wasn't. She was afraid to face Naruto. Sakura knew all too well that Naruto was extremely in love with her, but in the end, she ended up betraying him. Sakura set on the bed in this room. She was tired of crying, but it seemed all the time she was held captive all she did was cry. She didn't want to return to Konoha, nor did she want to stay here.

However, Sakura knew she had been gone from home for too long. She missed her parents and it was a shocking surprise, but she also missed her best friend Ino, most of all, though, she missed Naruto. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking about him after what happened last night, but she couldn't help herself. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes.

_I can't see him, _Sakura thought.

Sakura heard a knock on the door. She turned around to see Sasuke enter the room. "You ready?"

Sakura glared at Sasuke. She would whether be in Konoha, instead of looking into the eyes of this monster, this monster who took something precious from her. Maybe that is why he took her in the first place, even after the man was dead.

_But why? _Sakura wondered.

**Konoha Village**

**Naruto's POV**

It had been a week since Naruto was able to leave the hospital. He would have gone to search of Sakura, but instead he had gone into Kakashi's house. He found Kakashi in the dining room reading Make out Paradise, again. Once Kakashi saw Naruto he placed his book down on the table.

"Can I help you Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto took a deep breath, his blue eyes meeting Kakashi's black one. "I need your help."

"With what?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto glanced out the window. "I want to get stronger."

**The Forest**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura stared at Sasuke's back as they hopped from tree to tree. She knew they were getting closer to Konoha, but the more they got closer the more her stomach twisted. She really was afraid of facing Naruto. What was she supposed to do once they saw each other? Sakura didn't even want to think about it. All she wanted to think of was that she was returning home, back to Konoha. She would be happy to see her parents once again. Who knew how her mother was feeling.

Sakura was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Sasuke had stopped on his trail. She bumped into his back, causing her to fall backward.

"What the hell?" Sakura snapped as she fell to the floor.

"This is as far as I'll go," Sasuke said. "You know the rest of the way, right?"

Sakura stood up. She glanced at Sasuke. "Yeah." Sakura whispered.

Sakura walked past Sasuke. She felt somewhat sad. Why? She should have been angry at him for doing this to her. However, he was still there old teammate, an old teammate that became a much worse ass then before. Sakura froze when she felt Sasuke grab her wrist.

"What?" Sakura demanded as she turned to stare at him anger in her eyes.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said as he placed his forefingers under her chin. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt his lips on hers.

Sakura pushed him away in anger. "No, don't kiss me. I hate you."

Sasuke glared at her, causing her to flinch. "Remember this Sakura. I may be returning you back to Konoha, but don't forget. You now belong to me."

"I belong to no one," Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled at her in a sad way. He placed a hand on her collarbone. Showing the bite mark he had left there, knowing it would stay there with her. "You will always be mine."

Sakura glared at Sasuke. She walked away from him backwards. She shook her head. "You may have taken away my virginity, but I am not yours." Then she left into the woods.

Sasuke watched Sakura leave. "And the next time we meet, you and I are enemies, again," He whispered then he left the opposite direction.

**The Training Field**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was sitting on the grass. He had his hands together. For two hours he had been training and now he was meditating. Naruto had to admit it to himself. He was somewhat tired from the training. This time, unlike any other training Kakashi had given him, Kakashi was being a ruff teacher. Showing Naruto more techniques that Naruto never thought Kakashi to have. He was excited and ready to learn. However, Naruto had to remember why he was training this time.

"I will get you back, Sakura," Naruto whispered.

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard a rustle in the grass behind him. He turned to see who or what it was. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he saw who it was. She looked unharmed and beautiful, but her eyes were wide in shock when she saw him.

"N-n-Naruto?" Sakura whispered shock in her voice.

"Sakura!" Naruto said in joy. Naruto stood up from the grass and he ran toward her. A smile had formed on Sakura's lips. Oh, how Naruto missed her sweet and beautiful smile. Before Sakura could say or do anything Naruto place his arms around her waist planting a kiss on her mouth. He felt Sakura freeze, but after a second or two she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around Naruto, then she placed her tongue in his mouth.

"Wo, wo, wo, wo you two," Kakashi said. "Save it for tonight."

Naruto broke away from the kiss. Both he and Sakura turned to stare at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Sakura said as she ran and gave him a hug.

Kakashi couldn't help but hug her back. "Welcome back, Sakura."

"How, how did you get out of there, Sakura?" Naruto asked as he placed his arm around Sakura's waist.

Sakura took a deep breath, her eyes on the floor. "He, he let me go."

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. "But why?" It didn't even sound like Sasuke at all.

Sakura turned her head away from Naruto. "I-I- I don't know. Maybe he just got annoyed with me. I mean he always thought I was annoying."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," Naruto said. "Now let's go celebrate with ramen."

Sakura laughed.

"Hold it, Naruto. You must let the others know she is here," Kakashi said.

**The Haruno's house**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura's house was packed. Almost the entire village was here, celebrating Sakura's return. She kept getting hugs and tears from so many people including Ino. Ino out of most kept repeating words to Sakura, with tears in her eyes. Calling her stupid and saying how much she missed her best friend. Sakura couldn't help but smile and give Ino a tight hug. She really did miss Konoha and her friends. Sakura had also received hugs from Neji, Sai, Yamato, and of course Rock Lee.

"Hey, Sakura?" Naruto called as he pushed through the crowd of people.

"Naruto, "Sakura said as she ran to him.

"Want to get out of here for a bit?"

Sakura smiled. She nodded. She took Naruto's hand and they left the Haruno house. It was silent as they walked the night street. Sakura continued to stare at the houses they passed them. They walked the quiet streets with no words spoken. She couldn't bear to stare at Naruto. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but the more they walked the streets, the guiltier she felt. Naruto was a good guy to have, but he did not deserve a slut like her.

"Sakura," Naruto said as he realized something. He found an ally and pulled Sakura into the dark ally. "What is wrong?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Something is wrong," Naruto said.

Sakura smiled at him. "No, nothing is wrong with me."

"Did, by any chance, Sasuke do something to you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura glanced away from Naruto. He was just as sharp as ever. "No."

"You're lying," Naruto said.

Sakura felt anger rush toward her body. "Nothing happened, Naruto."

"Don't lie to me, Sakura," Naruto said. "If Sasuke has done something to you I will…I will…"

Sakura shook her head tears sliding from her eyes. "Nothing happened, Naruto. I'm just…I'm just so happy to be free."

Naruto looked at her questionably, but he didn't push farther. "Ok." Then he wiped the tears that escaped Sakura's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's, it's okay," Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Naruto said.

Sakura glanced at Naruto from the side of her eyes. "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto placed a hand underneath Sakura's chin. He turned her to face him, then he placed a kiss on her mouth. "I missed you."

Sakura took a deep breath as he placed his lips back on hers. At first she resisted, but oh how she missed Naruto and his kisses. The kiss had deepened once she allowed him to kiss her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto, pressing him closer to her body. They continued to kiss until his lips left hers. Sakura lifted her head as Naruto dropped kisses on her neck.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Naruto."

Then her eyes widened when she felt him kiss her collarbone. She felt flashbacks of Sasuke appear in her head and before she had known it she pushed Naruto away. "No."

"Sakura?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sakura said as she stared at the dark ally. "But, I don't think we should be together ever again."

"What, what are you talking about, Sakura?" Naruto demanded. Why was she suddenly pushing away? Why, after all these weeks they'd been apart?

"Let's, let's just be friends," Sakura said as she turned to stare at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. He understood, but it still hurt to be rejected. "For these past few weeks, all I have been doing was looking for you, and after all that. This is what I get."

Sakura felt tears stream from her eyes. "Thanks, Naruto, for being there for me. But I think it's best to stay this way as friends for now."

Naruto shook his head in anger. "Whatever." Then he left, leaving a Sakura in tears behind.

Sakura fell to the floor. She couldn't stop the tears from sliding from her eyes. She loved Naruto, but she knew he wasn't for her. It hurt more to know that she was the one that had betrayed him. She deserved the silent treatment if Naruto was going to give her that.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," Sakura cried.

**To be continued**

_**Oh no, it seemed returning home didn't go so well. Naruto's feelings were rejected and Sakura was left broken in tears. Will things ever go back to the way they were?**_

_Okay, maybe this chapter wasn't so great. Sorry, about the constant crying. I pretty much feel sorry for Sakura and Naruto, but she feels like she betrayed him. Anyway, there is only one more chapter left of his and his alone. I hope you guys enjoyed although this chapter wasn't so great. I love you guys and to be continued_


	14. The unsuspected surprise

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- the unsuspected surprise 

Main characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- T

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Madara's followers, Hiro, Yuna, the dying man, and Genji belong to me.) Okay guys here it is the final chapter of "His and His alone" hope you guys enjoy and it might not be that great. :)_

Chapter fourteen

**Sakura's room**

**Sakura's POV**

It had been two weeks since Sakura's return to Konoha. Things between Sakura and Naruto weren't the same as they thought it would be. It seemed Naruto was still mad at Sakura, and well Sakura couldn't help but avoid him. At first no one noticed the strange behavior between the two, but as days passed people noticed. Everyone knew that Sakura and Naruto were good friends, practically best friends. However, the more they spent a part the more obvious it became something was wrong. It was Sai who had first asked them about the silent treatment that came between the two. It was Naruto who had told Sai the true, and Sakura had agreed with his answer.

Sakura felt a tear stream from her eye as she thought of these two past weeks. This was no different from being held captive, but there was a different. The silent treatment she was receiving from Naruto, hurt, it hurt so much that every time Sakura thought about it, the harder it got to breathe. She wouldn't blame Naruto, though. She deserved to have this silent treatment and Naruto deserved s better person, a person like Hinata.

Sakura set up on her bed as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in."

The door to Sakura's room opened. It was her mom, Mrs. Haruno, and in her hand she held a tray with two cups of hot coco. Mrs. Haruno smiled at her daughter. She sat on the bed Sakura was sitting on.

"I brought you some hot coco," Mrs. Haruno said to her daughter.

Sakura took the hot coco from her mother's hand. Sakura took a sip of the hot chocolate allowing the taste to burn her mouth. "Thanks, mom."

Mrs. Haruno placed a hand on Sakura's head. "Something the matter?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, mom."

Mrs. Haruno smiled at her daughter. "Is it because you broke up with Naruto?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip as tears began to stream from her eyes. "Yeah."

"If you knew it was going to hurt this much, why did you break up with him?"

"Because he doesn't deserve a person like me," Sakura cried.

Mrs. Haruno glanced at her daughter. It broke her heart to see her daughter in tears. She placed her arms around Sakura. She held her daughter there until tears no longer spilled from her daughter's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Sakura took a sip of her hot coco. "Thanks, mom."

"Hey, what are mother's for," Mrs. Haruno said causing a laugh to escape her daughter's lips. "So what are you going to do today?"

Sakura took another drink of her hot coco. "I'm going to—"Sakura froze as she felt a bitter taste in her mouth. Sakura tried to brush the bitter taste from her tongue with her teeth. "Oh… no!" Sakura placed a hand over her mouth. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. By the time Sakura got to the toilet (of the Haruno restroom) she threw up.

"Sakura, honey, are you okay?" Sakura's mom asked from behind the restroom door.

"Uh…yeah," Sakura said as she flushed the toilet.

"Would you like me to cancel your appointment with Lady Tsunade?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

Sakura shook her head as she glanced at the door. "no."

**Tsunade's office**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was leaning on the wall of the Hokage office. He along with Sai and Yamato were waiting for Sakura to arrive. It had been awhile since the group had gone on a mission together. Of course Sakura got two weeks off after her return to Konoha. It was out of the request of her parents that Sakura should rest. Of course Lady Tsunade agreed. She out of most had missed Sakura and wanted to spend some time with her pupil. What Tsunade didn't understand is why the relationship between Naruto and Sakura diminished. Of course Naruto didn't tell her why. That and he didn't know why either. All Naruto knew was that he couldn't bear to look at Sakura. Every time he saw her face he felt his heart twist.

Naruto glanced up as he heard the door to the office open. It was Sakura. Naruto held in his breath. She still was beautiful in his eyes. How he wished he could still call her his.

"Welcome back, Sakura," Lady Tsunade said as she set on her desk.

Sakura smiled at her teacher. "It is good to be back."

"Well then, back to business. Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Yamato, I'm sending you guys off for a mission out of the village."

"Alright," Naruto said in enjoy. "Finally, something interesting to do."

"Hold up, Naruto, I haven't finished yet," Tsunade said as she placed her hand up. "You are to meet the client in the woods. It seems some strange things have been happening in their village."

"Strange, strange as in how, my Lady?" Sakura asked.

"That is what you are going to find out," Lady Tsunade answered. "Think you can handle it, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade questionably. "Yeah."

"Okay, you guys may go now," Tsunade said.

The group nodded then they left the office.

**The Forest**

**Naruto's POV**

A few minutes had already passed since they left Konoha. Naruto, along with the team noticed the constant stops Sakura had made. She had ran into some bushes more than once causing the group to look at each other questionably. Although Naruto was supposed to be mad at Sakura he couldn't help but worry. He kept his eyes on her as they hopped from tree to tree. She looked pale as if really pale. Although, she constantly smiled at the group as if trying to say "Don't worry it is nothing" it was obvious she wasn't feeling well.

"Maybe we should rest," Naruto suggested.

"What? No," Sakura said.

"I think Naruto is right, Sakura," Yamato said he had also noticed the paleness in Sakura's face.

Sakura shook her head. "The client is suspecting to see us today we can't just make them wait."

"But Sakura," Naruto said worry in his voice.

"I find no point in arguing," Sai said from behind Naruto. "It is bvious she is not going to listen."

Naruto sighed. Then he nodded in defeat. Sai was right. Sakura wasn't the kind to listen. She was a stubborn girl just like Naruto's mom Kushina. Naruto smiled to himself. Although he had no intentions of talking to Sakura again, he was glad they were in talking terms. Sure the topic had to do with her health, but hey it was a start.

"AH!" Sakura screamed as she placed a hand on her pelvis next thing Naruto knew, Sakura fell.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as Sakura fell off the tree. Naruto ran and caught her before the ground could hit her. He noticed her body shaking as if cold. She looked so pale and sick. "Sakura?" Naruto called, again. She had blacked out.

"Let's go back," Yamato said worry in his voice.

"But the client?" Sai asked.

"We will just have to make them wait," Yamato answered. He was worried about Sakura.

**Konoha Hospital**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura opened her eyes only to find herself in the hospital. Sakura set up on the bed. She found Naruto asleep on a chair right next to her bed. She found his hand on the mattress. Sakura smiled as she took Naruto's hand. In a way she was happy they were talking. She had missed Naruto so much.

Naruto woke up his eyes meeting Sakura's. He clinched her hand with his.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you."

Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "Listen Sakura, I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment. May we be friends again?"

Sakura's smile widened. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Naruto squeezed Sakura's hand in joy.

"So? What happened to the mission?" Sakura asked trying to change the topic.

"Asuma's team took over instead," Naruto answered. "Both Sai and Yamato-sensei were worried and decided to stay."

"Sai? Worried about me?" Sakura asked in surprise. "No way."

"Believe me, he was," Naruto said in joy.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She truly did miss Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto both looked at the door as they heard it open. It was a nurse from the hospital.

"Ah, you're finally awake," The nurse said. "For moment there I thought I might have to tell your friend the good news."

"Tell him what?" Sakura asked in suspicious.

"Well I don't think its best I tell you while he is here," The nurse said her eyes on Naruto.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, for personal reasons," The nurse answered.

"What, what do you mean?" Sakura asked fear in her voice.

"Well," The nurse said her eyes on Naruto again. "Are you sure you want me to tell you in front of him?"

"Yes, there are no secrets between me and Naruto," Sakura snapped annoyed.

The nurse sighed in defeat. She didn't like this situation at all. "Well…" The nurse began. "It was a good thing this man saved you from falling off that tree."

Sakura gave the nurse a confused stare. "What, what do you mean it was good he saved me?"

"Well, it was good he saved you," The nurse repeated. "Otherwise you would have lost your baby."

Sakura froze. She felt the world around her freeze in slow motion. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. "Are…are you…are you saying I'm pregnant?"

The nurse nodded. She hated the feel of the air around her. This is why she didn't want to say it in front of the boy who obviously loved this girl. "Yeah."

"**Me?" Sakura asked in surprise. "P-p-p-pregnant?"**

To be continued

_**Sakura just found out she is pregnant. What is worse, Naruto knows too. Will this affect their relationship? And will Sasuke ever find out? To be continued**_

_Okay here is the final chapter of his and his alone. The reason for it being it the final is because this story was mainly about Sakura and Sasuke. I might have not got the symptoms of the pregnancy right, well that is because I never had a child. So pretend these are the symptoms ok. And yes there will be a sequel to this. This time though, the main characters are Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke will also be in it to. He will also have his own POV. I hope you guys enjoyed although I know the story wasn't so great and I hope you guys enjoyed. Oh and thanks for the high rates and reviews. I loved them a lot truly. Love you guys a lot. Hugs and kisses to you all and to be continued._

_**Sincerely**_

_**Vampireprincess47**_

_**p.s. I know the story got out of the hill and I'm sorry, i was in a rush to finish. And I hope you guys enjoyed either way. xoxo to you all. **_


End file.
